


Vespertine

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Childbirth, Cock Worship, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Devils, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Killing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Magical Healing Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Night Elf, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Elven Sexual Mores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Draco Malfoy's parents were ruthlessly murdered by the Auror's at the tender age of seven, leaving him orphaned until Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself seeks him out as a future mate for his only child, his daughter, Corvina. Both feel a longing for the other, even at such a young age, like nothing they have ever experienced before. Corvina is half dark elf, and so is Draco, making their mating match, an exact perfect match. And when they both come of age, while attending Hogwarts, their real beginning will truly start, and their destiny will confirmed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Vespertine Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It's a dark elf/mating fic. Yes, I created an OC as Draco's mate specifically for this purpose. Yes, I know OC's are never your favs. But, deal with it. I think it'll be rather rewarding. Enjoy.

Vespertine Chapter 1

Voldemort concluded the Death Eater’s meeting by beckoning Bellatrix forward who pranced happily over to his side.

“Bella, please bring forth the boy. It is time for him to come into his true heritage, and for us to introduce him to the others.” 

Bellatrix’s lips broke out into a giant, crazed grin and practically skipped off to the next room where everyone assumed the boy was being kept. 

The young girl, all of seven was watching from the shadows, her emotionless violet eyes peered out from where she stood against the wall, completely veiled by darkness, just as she liked it. 

She took after her father no doubt, in every way and was curious about the new addition that would be added to their glorious ranks. 

She watched the woman she knew as Bella, one of her father’s favorite mistresses, enter the room holding a boy’s hand and bringing him forth to show the others.

He was about her age, with platinum slicked back hair, and his eyes were puffy from crying, but the green emotionless stare that came from them, made her heart beat with pure excitement in her chest.

“Dear friends, I am sure you are all aware of the extremely unfortunate passing of our friends Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy last night. It seems there was a raid on their estate by a band of Auror’s, and they have indeed fallen leaving their only child, and heir to the Malfoy legacy, Draco Malfoy orphaned and alone.” 

The girl cocked her head to the side as an intrigued expression washed over her face. 

Her eyes remained cold, and she showed no emotion still as she eyed the boy that stood tall despite being so young amongst the older group. 

“Since my dear Bella, was Narcissa’s sister, it is only right that Bella and myself will be taking him in as our own. And tonight, he will be given a rare opportunity, that I have only offered to one so far.”

Her father’s snakelike gaze that she knew so well, landed on her own and she nodded in understanding before stepping out of the shadows, and startling not only the boy but several of those seated around the large meeting table. 

“My own daughter, Corvina is the only one who has been offered the gift of becoming one among our ranks at such a young age. She received the mark of our kind upon the day she was born. Her mother, my late love and devoted mate, and I would’ve had it no other way.”

Corvina remained expressionless and nodded along to her father’s words.

She had never known her mother.

She had died only a few hours after giving birth to her.

But it was true, just as he had said. 

Her parents had given her the dark mark as a newborn, although in a very different way than any of the others.

Instead of it being tattooed on her skin, her mark was a unique cosmic, psychic bond that she had in allegiance to her father and the ranks of his soldiers. 

Her mother was a pureblooded dark elf that her father had taken as his bride and mate at a young age. 

They had lived out their lives together for many years, and she knew that it had destroyed her father when her mother had passed through no fault of her own.

Corvina had inherited the incredible mixed bloodline of not only the strongest dark wizard in the world, but also the Queen of the Dark Elven Realm making it impossible due to the surge of magical power when she gave birth, for her mother to survive.

His father never held it against her

And neither did her mother or anyone else as she knew. 

It was just a fact.

One that her parents had known early on in her mother’s pregnancy and that her death was inevitable.

Her father, although losing his mate, now had a new prized love.

His own daughter, who he had raised himself from birth, to be exactly in his own image.

Her father had met his current and permanent mistress Bellatrix long ago, when she was just a toddler. 

Bellatrix had become the mother figure that she had never known, and she absolutely adored her

Bellatrix, not being able to produce children of her own, doted on the young dark elven princess, enamored with her, just as much if not more so than her father. 

And so, it had been the three of them.

For many years. 

She had heard Bella mention the Blacks, the family she had come from but not much and not often. She wondered about the Malfoy boy, and how he would fit into their family’s dynamics.

And would her father, mark him in the same way that he had marked her or would he be able to receive the standard mark? 

Her father wordlessly summoned her to his side, where she stood tall and didn’t spare a glance over at the boy.

His blood status, was unclear but it was powerful, she could feel it.

And he would strong one day.

In an after thought she wondered what her best friend Pansy would have to say about all of this.

She formed a smile in her mind, knowing that she would enjoy telling all of the details after everything was said and done. 

Voldemort placed a gentle hand on her head and stroked her hair gently as he talked to her in a soothing tone.

“Corvina, my love. I have been thinking of ways for how I can improve your future so your abilities and your power will always remain limitless. It has come to my attention, a fact that your mother had pointed out to me long ago. And one that I wish to share with you now. It may come as a surprise to you, but your mother’s blood is far stronger than my own in your veins. And, my dearest child, in order for you to become the Queen you one day have every right to be, you must take a mate for your own. They must have some form of dark elven blood, to be compatible, to your…Needs. And it just so happens, that Draco, is half dark elf. Much like yourself. His ratio of elven blood, is actually my child, the exact same as your own. Because of this, I do offer you, as my only child, my daughter a chance like no other. Corvina, would you like to take Draco as your mate and forever bind yourselves together, and in the future, become one as your mother and I did long ago?” 

Corvina looked into her father’s eyes and knew his words were absolute and sincere.

She held back tears, knowing that this would be the greatest gift she would ever receive from him. 

Her eyes never left her fathers as she nodded, not even glancing at the Malfoy boy.

Her father’s lips broke out into a wide grin and he gave a hearty laugh of joy while Bella began to dance around with a pure happiness that she hadn’t seen before. 

It was then that she glanced briefly at the boy that would become her mate and she found that he already was looking at her, with curiosity and already, she could feel a pull to him, even without a mating bond. 

She gave him a small, brief flash of a smile, and he returned it as deep blush took over his face. 

“Then so it shall be! Draco Malfoy, do you accept my daughter, Corvina as your mate and one day vow that you will make her your own and rule beside her when she does become Queen?”

Her father’s eyes slid over to Draco who nodded and gave him a confident smile.

“Yes, my Lord. Thank you for this incredible gift. I will give my life to her in any way she wishes. I am at her service, forever.”

The boy’s words and the look in his eyes took the air right out of Corvina’s lungs and a deep blush of her own spread over her young features. 

She could tell everyone in the room was watching with rapt attention, including her father. 

Her father nodded in understanding and pulled out his wand, before wordlessly dismissing her for the night. 

“Then it is time, Draco. For you to seal your vow, with the mark on your soul that you will forever be my daughter’s mate. Until the end of time.”

Corvina turned and quickly left the room just as a bright flash of red light appeared behind her and Draco screamed loudly in what sounded like agony before a thud was heard and no more sound came from the room. 

It had been done. 

Her mate had been chosen. 

And his vow had been sealed.

Her own mating vow would be sealed when she was much, much older.

In a much different way. 

But she smiled, knowing that she would enjoy every bit of her mate’s company as they grew older and wiser. 

The life that they would share together, would take them to new, powerful heights and this was only the very beginning.


	2. Vespertine Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it took me so long to update this....i didn't mean for it to take this long, but here we are. i figured this chapter would be more of a time jump to get them to a more interesting place in time. such as when they're boarding the train to hogwarts. there will probably be several time jumps in the near future for them because i'm starting this when they're still so young. i do hope you enjoy their dynamics. and their dynamics with their friends. it should be a fun time.

Vespertine Chapter 2

4 years later…

Corvina apparated her and Draco into a darkened corner right near the entrance to platform 9 ¾. 

Her movements were fluid and regal, much like her father’s favorite pet snake, Nagini moved. 

Draco’s eyes scanned around them, completely on alert for any signs of danger. 

Corvina’s own violet gaze settled on the post that stood as the gateway to the Hogwarts express platform as they made their way to it, pushing through the crowd of muggles.

Corvina’s lip curled in disgust at having to be so close to the muggles and pushed harder, knocking them to the side, eager to rid herself of their presence. 

Draco followed closely behind her, his words whispering into her mind.

“Too many damn muggles for my liking. Let’s get moving. We’re meeting Pansy, Theo and Blaise on our way to the train.” 

Corvina gave a barely noticeable nod, as Draco took her hand with his own and they quickly made their way onto the platform that the Hogwarts express would be leaving from. 

The moment they stepped onto the platform, Corvina felt a slight wave of relief wash over her and knew that it was because they were finally around their own kind. 

The magical world was much more comfortable for her, even though she wasn’t fully a witch, but half.

Dark elves were incredibly rare even in the magical world, and her father had discussed at great length with both she and Draco about keeping their heritage a secret until the time was right for them to reveal it in all its glory. 

Draco led them over to where Pansy, Theo and Blaise were talking with Crabbe and Goyle who smirked at their arrival.

“What took you all so bloody long? We thought the train would be leaving without you.” Pansy scolded making Corvina’s lips upturn in a faint smile at her best friend’s words. 

Pansy’s arms gently wrapped around her, and Corvina allowed herself to lean into her best friend’s warm embrace. 

“Sorry we’re late. Had yet another lecture from Vina’s father and Bella about what their expectations of us were for this year.” 

Their friends nodded at Draco’s words knowing just how much they were subjected to the various lectures and teaching of both the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. 

Corvina briefly glanced over Pansy’s shoulder at a gathering of what looked like a large family of red headed witches and wizards and she let out a low growl, knowing exactly who they were. 

Draco’s hand came to rest on the small of her back, instantly bringing her the comfort she needed as he too spotted the large gathering and quickly directed her attention back to their own group of friends. 

“Now that we’re all here, I think we should get ourselves settled into a compartment. Bella made sure to reserve us our own private compartment in the best location on the train for each of our trips to the school.” Draco informed them as they all nodded in agreement before heading into the depths of the train. 

Draco pulled Corvina out of Pansy’s arms and turned her so she faced him, his stormy gaze coming to rest on her own violet one. 

“Are you alright, little mate? You seem stressed by the crowds. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more at ease?”

Corvina looked away, embarrassed slightly at the fact that her mate knew her so well. 

Their bond had grown so strong in the time that they had been together, and she knew that as they came of age, it would be even more apparent. 

Draco hooked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to his own, looking down at her tenderly.

“It’s alright. You know it’s because I know you better than anyone. If there’s anything that I can do, please don’t hesitate to let me know.” He murmured softly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead making her blush and smile at him gratefully. 

She wasn’t one who often spoke things aloud, but when she did, she always made sure it was more often than not Draco who was the one who would hear it. 

“Thank you, love. I promise I’m fine. Just too many people. Let’s go find the others where it will be more quiet. I’m awfully tired after being up so late last night.” 

Draco nodded in understanding, taking her hand in his own and leading her down a series of long hallways before turning into one of the many compartments in the back of the train. 

Their friends looked up, slight concern written on their features as Draco sat down and pulled Corvina into his side. 

“She’s fine. Just too many people.” He explained, knowing by now that he was often the one who spoke for them, as a bonded pair. 

The others nodded in understanding before going back to their previous conversations. 

Corvina rested her head on Draco’s chest, loving the way he held her tight, letting her know that he always would keep her safe, no matter what.

It wasn’t long before she felt herself drift off to sleep, and her mind filled with images and voices as it often did when she slept.

She was known for having visions, and also being able to see the shared memories of her father’s followers. 

She had gotten so used to the various scenes that were shown before her, that it was something she tended to ignore for the most part. 

But a slight whimper left her lips, as an image of a boy with brown messy hair and round glasses appeared in her mind and the lightening shaped scar on his forehead made a feeling of uneasiness wash over her, making her curl deeper into her mate’s arms, wishing that the boy’s face would leave her and never return.


	3. Vespertine Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorting ceremony chapter. It'll be interesting to see what the sorting hat will say about Corvina and also about Draco. Shocker: They both are sorted into Slytherin for obvious reasons. Lol But they do happen to come across the so called golden trio at one point, and they act exactly how you expect Voldemort's daughter and Draco Malfoy to act. This a dark yet fluffy romantic fic, and yes there will absolutely be golden trio bashing etc. Because obviously this is about Corvina and Draco and their whole lives, not the "good" side of the war. lol Next chapter I think I'll do the first day of classes or something. And then we'll see about whether or not I choose to time jump them at that point to later down the line when they're older.

Vespertine Chapter 3

It didn’t feel like long before Corvina snapped her eyes open, finding their compartment empty, and Draco shaking her gently awake. 

“Wake up, love. We’ve arrived. That oaf Hagrid is here to lead us all to where we’ll board the boats.”

Corvina found herself yet again feeling utter disgust at the mention of the giant that was the grounds keeper of the school. 

Draco caught her expression and laughed as he helped her to her feet and took her hand, lacing their fingers together tightly as they exited the train. 

Corvina remembered her father vaguely mentioning something to her about the giant who had apparently been in some sort of trouble long ago when they both attended Hogwarts. 

She mentally shrugged away the thought, deeming it unworthy of her attention.

Her lips twisted in distaste when the giant grounds keeper came into view, moving towards them like a gigantic moving mountain. 

His eyes narrowed at the sight of them, confused at how familiar they both looked. 

Draco glared hard at the man, daring him to step any closer. 

“What are you two still doing here? You’re going to miss the boats. Hurry up and get down to the lake before you miss dinner.” He said, his voice tinged with a sharp tone that rubbed both of them the wrong way. 

Draco scoffed before leading her around his towering frame, heading off to catch the last of the boats.

As Draco led her into the Great Hall, Corvina found herself completely lost in her thoughts, the sounds and sights of all that was currently around her vanishing as her mind fully took over.

Draco brought her to stand in the back of the group of new first years patiently waiting to be called.

She was drawn out of her thoughts, by the sight of the one person she was desperately hoping wasn’t real.

She paled considerably and Draco immediately took notice, pulling her into his arms protectively. 

He eyed the three first years that stood in the very front of the group. 

One of them a girl with bushy hair, another with bright red hair, and one that stood out more so than any other. 

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of the boy’s lightening shaped scar, but he carefully schooled his expression, knowing that Corvina probably wasn’t aware of who he was and what this meant for them. 

He glanced down at his mate, who was now shaking against him, his hands running soothingly down her back as he tried his best to calm her.

“Hands to yourself, Mr. Malfoy. There’s no need to have your hands on anyone besides yourself at any point while you’re attending this school.” A sharp older female voice said from behind them, making all eyes turn and set them on both Draco and Corvina, who stood under the unnerving gaze of Professor McGonagall. 

Corvina saw that the boy with the scar was looking at them curiously, making her cling even tighter to her mate. 

Draco glared at the older witch, and tightened his hold around his mate, making the Professor raise an eyebrow at his blatant rebellious behavior.

“You haven’t even been sorted into a house yet, Mr. Malfoy and you’re already going to get points deducted for each of your inability to follow the rules?” The Professor drawled as Draco could sense that their friends were now slowly making their way towards them, completely willing to provide back up if necessary.

“The rules don’t apply to us.” Draco said coldly as his glare never once wavered from the older woman. 

The woman’s eyebrows now shot up into her hairline before she fixed him with a no nonsense look, about to completely tear into her now least favorite students.

But an older male voice cleared their throat behind them, and they all turned to see Professor Severus Snape approaching. 

“Apologies Minerva. But these two are under my care while they are in attendance here. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Malfoy I’m afraid have special circumstances that only will apply to them. Please allow me to take charge of them from here and I assure you there will be no more trouble.”

Severus’s gaze landed on Corvina who hid her face as deep as she could into Draco’s chest. 

Professor McGonagall seemed at a loss for words, sputtering for a few moments before giving a barely noticeable nod, finally accepting that whatever was happening was beyond her control.

“I expect better from your charges, Severus. Twenty points will surely be deducted from Slytherin.” 

With that, the older woman turned on her heels and made her way to the front of her room where she began to call out the long list of first years that were going to be sorted. 

Draco relaxed and sighed slightly in relief as Severus leaned down, meeting his eyes with a serious expression. 

“Watch yourself, Draco. Talking back to a Professor is incredibly stupid. Know that the others will not treat you any differently because they are not allowed to know of you and your mate’s true heritage. It will be an awfully long time before they do. If I were you, I’d guard her carefully, because you never know where danger might be lurking.”

Draco nodded in understanding, as he watched Severus walk away and take his place at the head table.

He turned and saw that Potter boy and his friends were watching them carefully, making him tighten his hold even more around the girl in his arms.

He shot them a glare, clearly stating for them to mind their business. 

The Potter boy didn’t once waver under his glare, but his two friends opted to turn back their attention to where the first few students were being sorted.

Draco rubbed Corvina’s back soothingly, hoping that she would calm down enough so she could be sorted properly.

It wasn’t long before he was called over to where he sat underneath the sorting hat. 

When the hat was placed on his head, it seemed to go silent for a few moments before speaking in a hushed whisper.

“Hmm…A Malfoy, the only heir to their name still living. How tragic it is that you will be the only one to carry on your family’s legacy. But what’s this? You are different indeed in the most unusual of ways. Yes…I see. In this case, it’d better be Slytherin!” 

The Slytherin’s roared in approval as Draco smirked and swaggered over to the table, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Corvina while his new house congratulated him.

Corvina and the Potter boy were the only ones left standing, and after the Potter boy was sorted into Gryffindor, he watched with bated breath as his mate slowly took her seat underneath the sorting hat. 

The sorting hat was also silent for a minute, before speaking for all in the room to hear.

“You are a rare sight to behold, with ancient magic running strongly through your veins. Your mind is a mystery to me, but your legacy will be the ultimate factor in deciding where you belong. Never once has one such as yourself set foot inside these very walls, and never again will they ever do so. Such a mystery…Where do you belong….Hmm…I get the feeling you and the Malfoy boy will make an exquisite, and powerful pair. Because of this, it’d better be Slytherin!” 

Draco jumped to his feet and caught his mate in his loving embrace, pressing kisses onto the top of her head as she ran straight into his arms.

The eyes of everyone in the Hall were on them as their new house cheered loudly at their arrival.

“I told you everything would be alright, my little mate.” He cooed to her softly, receiving one of her rare, most stunning smiles that she only reserved for him. 

As he settled her into his side once again, they relished in the feeling of being together and starting the biggest journey of their entire lives.


	4. Vespertine Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a new chapter??? *raises hand* Lol Yup new chapters are coming your way. I'm slowly getting around to updating all of my fics so keep a look out for all of that. This chapter will have the end of Draco and Corvina's really young childhood years, and then the next chapter will time hop to when they're in sixth year together which should make things alot more fun. In the next chapter, they'll be turning 17. Aka they'll be coming of age. *winks* It'll be fun times. Enjoy!

Vespertine Chapter 4

Corvina fiddled with the feather that she was currently levitating into the air, her expression full of boredom as she listened to Professor Flitwick drone on and on. 

She was the first to have mastered the new charm, and Draco was of course the second, making her smirk proudly in her mate’s direction. 

Draco was having a hushed conversation with Crabbe and Goyle who were seated beside him about some upcoming Quidditch tryouts, and her mind was drifting off to sleep after a late night of studying the night before.

Suddenly a chill went down her spine and she sat up straight, noticing that the room became freezing cold, and the image of the room vanished before her, before another replaced it quickly striking fear into her heart. 

Her eyes grew wide as she started to shake and then let out a shrill scream, as pain began to wrack her small body.

“Father!” She cried as she could hear Draco and her friends calling her name. 

She bolted from the classroom and didn’t hesitate to apparate away from the school, and back to the manor that she shared with her father and Bella.

Draco let out a string of curses as he, Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands before following after her, knowing that her sights were set on the manor. 

Draco drew in a sharp breath as he spun around and took in the complete chaos that was laid out before him. 

The entire manor was on fire as pieces of the ceiling were beginning to cave in and deadly spells and curses were flying past them at record speed. 

“It’s a raid!” He cried as Crabbe deflected a nasty spell that came his way, and Draco scanned the destruction, fear coursing through him at the thought of his mate lost somewhere inside the burning manor.

“Cover me! Corvina’s in here somewhere. We’ve got find her!” He cried as he tried to raise his voice above the sounds of the crackling fire. 

He expertly moved throughout the rooms, until he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him in the main parlor.

His mate was kneeling beside the fallen figure of her father, their Dark Lord, whose head was cradled in Bella’s lap and both she and his mate were sobbing profusely as the fire raged around them. 

He ran to his mate’s side, the Dark Lord weakly meeting his eyes. 

“Draco, take care of them, my boy. You always were like a son to me. You’re a fine mate for my daughter and have exceeded each and every expectation I have ever had. My time has come now, but don’t fret, for one day I will return to lead you all once again. Until then, wait for my return, and keep my legacy alive.” 

Corvina shrieked in sorrow as the Dark Lord’s body began to crumble in their arms, before completely disappearing in a fog of black smoke.

Draco felt hot wet tears fall from his eyes as both Crabbe and Goyle made their way over, their wands now lowered as they were the only ones left still alive inside the manor.

“We need to go now, Draco. The bloody manor’s about to collapse. We have to get everyone out. There’s nothing more we can do now.” Crabbe cried as he nervously looked around at the fire closing in on them.

Draco nodded once in agreement as he scooped his mate’s small body into his arms, and Goyle took Bella’s arm, and apparated them all to safety. 

As the night wore on and the fire slowly burned itself out, the remains of the manor were a ghostly reminder of the life that the bonded pair once lived, and the match that ignited a fury in them so deep, that no one and nothing would ever stop them again.


End file.
